Flight
by Lovefremione
Summary: Armed with new information Sirius leaves with Harry and co. to get away from the war. They find that not only is Dumbledore not as 'light' as people think, but also that Harry is not as 'human' as they were always told. Slash HP/JB, other warnings inside.
1. Prologue: February

Title: Flight

Warnings: Violence, mentions of minor child abuse, underage sex (between 2 minors), SLASH, possible future m-preg.

Pairings: HP/JB, DM/EmC, SB/RL, JC/AC, EsC/CC

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...

Timeline: No year will be mentioned, just know that everything is adjusted as to mash the stories together. Ages will be evident.

* * *

Flight

Prologue: February

"You need to take him and run."

"I don't understand?"

"The Headmaster is not as 'good' as he would like you to believe."

"…"

"Check into his vaults cousin. You'll find much more than you bargained for."

"And what, pray tell, do you have vested in this?"

"My son. My husband and I agree, take our son too; please cousin."

"He would let him go?"

"All he's ever done is work for the survival of his family. Like I told you already, the Headmaster is not as 'light' as he would have you believe. He'll do anything to ensure a win for his side, including forcing three students to take the Dark Lords mark."

"You mean…"

"Yes, until he decided that the Dark Lord really was his future."

"Merlin…"

"You have to take him and my son and run. Go through Gringotts, they'll help."

"And his vaults, why are they important?"

"His mother wasn't who the Headmaster claimed she was. She didn't know until it was too late. Check first if you won't take my word cousin; but please promise me you'll take my child, he knows what's going as well. We told him everything."

"We have family in America."

"Do we?"

"Yes. A cousin more than 75 years ago left."

"But will they help?"

"We've gone to them before."

"You mean you and…"

"Yes."

"All those years?"

"We didn't know that he had been put with her. That's not what we were told. We received letters every month; we truly had no idea."

"…"

"I know more about the Headmaster than you think, we were already planning on leaving. But we haven't looked into his vaults."

"You have to cousin. Get everything transferred to under your name, blood adopt him. It won't stop what will happen, but as family you could lessen the burden."

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"I can't. I'm…unable. But please cousin, trust my husband and I; we're family above all else. If we're able, we'll come for our son when this is all over."

"How will we communicate? I trust you won't want to know the exact location?"

"The red-heads."

"But-"

"All but the two youngest cousin; those two are with the Headmaster."

"When?"

"The end of May."

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you've figured out who was conversing. If you haven't... well it'll become apparent at some point. To all you who have followed me from previous works, you know I'm prone to working on several things at once, (helps with avoiding writer's block), and my back is doing great. I was released from the hospital today, a proud owner of a new disc in my L5! Chapter One will be up sometime this evening; Happy Reading! -Lovefremione


	2. Chapter 1: May

Flight; Chapter One, May:

Bellatrix leveled her wand at Sirius. "Well cousin," her voice childishly high pitched, "it seems you've come to save itty bitty baby Potter."

Sirius calmly locked his gaze with Bella's, her eyes told him so much more than words did. He nodded once before bringing his own wand up. "A fight Bella?" His voice taunted as his gaze tracked the exits from the room.

Bella jerked her head to the side, "You won't get away this time Sirius Black; My Lord wants a word with you."

Sirius' gaze flickered in the direction Bella had indicated, and he continued the vicious banter as he walked towards the door way. "Cousin." He nodded.

Bella lowered her wand when he slipped from sight. Family always came first.

~oOo~

Sirius slipped through the door and into a long corridor. He could hear the sounds of fighting echoing from all directions, but continued on the path Bella had indicated. Wand raised he peered around the corner and found Cissa with her husband and son. They were in the shadows waiting. Sirius, also keeping to the shadows, crept along until he was by their side.

Lucius Malfoy calmly tracked his wife's cousin, admiring the training that allowed the man to become almost invisible. He leveled his wand at the man's chest, "Why are you here?"

"To take flight."

Lucius lowered his wand and nodded as his wife threw herself into her cousin's arms. "Thank you." She breathed.

Sirius tightened his hold on the shaking woman; family was everything to the Black's and the Malfoy's.

"Here is the paperwork." Lucius handed a shrunken bundle of papers to Sirius. "The goblins will have the potion." With the aid of many an _obliviate_, the adoption paperwork for one Harry James Potter had been formally filed with the ministry. Lucius would aid in 'uncovering' the paperwork at the right time, and no one (i.e. Dumbledore) would be able to go after Lord Black for kidnapping, or contest his right to hold guardianship, especially after the blood adoption was finalized.

Sirius nodded once before gesturing Draco over.

Narcissa Malfoy grabbed her son and held him tightly. "We'll come for you when it's safe."

Draco kissed her cheek, then pulling her arms from around his neck, turned to his father. "Father…"

Lord Malfoy, a man of grace and decorum, drew his only son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Please be safe my Dragon, and remember that we love you."

Draco returned the hug and looked up into his father's eyes, swirling silver eyes that matched his own, and blinked back a few tears. He hugged his father one last time before drawing quickly away.

Sirius pulled him into a half hug, "We'll send word when we are safe."

The elder Malfoy's nodded once before melting back into the shadows; Narcissa to cautiously make her way out of the ministry and back to Malfoy manor, and Lucius to resume his roll.

Sirius sharply tapped the top of Draco's head with his wand disillusioning him, and whispered for him to follow and keep his guard up. They crept back out into the corridor and headed to the room of many doors. Hopefully Remus had been able to keep Sirius' absence covered, and he would be able to slip back into the guard unnoticed.

They reached the room and Sirius had just slipped back into place next to Remus when Dumbledore gestured for the guard to follow. Sirius felt Draco's fingers clutch at his robes as they took off running. He chanced a glance at Tonk's who surreptitiously nodded, she knew what to do.

Sounds of yelling and cursing could be heard, as well as the tell tale flashes of light, and the guard ran right into the middle of it. Sirius and Remus worked seamlessly together, both shielding Draco. The blond kept as close to the men as possible, stunning those he could. The three made their way to the side, looking towards where Lucius and Bella seemingly had Harry cornered.

"Sirius." They heard Harry yelled out relief evident in his voice.

Sirius waded into the fray after whispering for Remus and Draco to head for the bank. Along the way he managed to stun both Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and disillusioning them, shoved them into a closet.

Remus and Draco made their way back along the edges of the fight, the disillusioned teen holding tightly to the werewolf's robes. They slowly and methodically managed to creep towards the open door leading back out into the main halls of the Ministry; Remus hoped that Dumbledore would be too preoccupied to notice that Remus was no longer with the guard. Once the two had cleared the room, they ran for the atrium and immediately for a floo. Remus threw the powder in the fire and clutching the invisible teen tightly to his chest shouted, "Gringotts, Diagon Alley." The two twirled away in a flash green.

~oOo~

Harry briefly made eye contact with his godfather, he knew the plan, and he trusted Sirius. He hoped that Sirius had managed to keep his word and that any friends that Harry had been unable to keep from following would be put out of harm's way. He trusted Sirius when the man had told him that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange would not harm him. Sirius had made Harry promise to keep in character and fight, Lucius and Bella could take care of themselves. When his godfather was finally by his side, he chanced another glance up; he didn't understand what was going on, but he trusted Sirius and Remus. Word had come through the Weasley twins and Harry had followed the directions to the letter.

Two on two, the four kept up the pretense of a fight, calmly waiting for Tonks and Bill to somehow end up at their backs. Bill had gotten a goblin made portkey that would take Harry and Sirius directly into the heavily protected bank, and Sirius had made arrangements with Tonks to help shield Bill until he found a way to pass it off unnoticed; unfortunately it looked like it would have to been in the midst of the fight.

Sirius had taken Narcissa's words to heart and had spoken with Molly Weasley. The red headed mother to all, had nodded wisely and not two days later, through a nifty invention of the twins, Bill had been in contact with him. Bill had been told the details, and had confirmed the Malfoy's intentions. They had then made arrangements for Bill to be in the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, and Arthur had been sent to 'fetch' him when Albus had been alerted to Harry's presence in the Ministry.

Sirius saw Bill and Tonks get into position from the corner of his eye, and using Tonks as somewhat of a shield the portkey was pressed into his hand. "Harry." Sirius called his godsons name and the teen instantly stuck his hand out. Sirius pressed one end of the portkey into the small hand and whispered the password at the same time sending a wordless flash hex towards Lucius and Bella. When the light had cleared, Sirius and Harry were gone, and Tonks and Bill were calmly dueling Malfoy and LeStrange.

~oOo~

Lord Voldemort made his appearance, and upon sensing the Potter boy was not there, furiously apparated out, his death eaters following.

~oOo~

The stun having worn off, Neville and Luna tumbled from the closet to see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione shouting for Harry. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Gringotts

Flight; Chapter Two: Gringotts

The portkey remained glued in Harry's hand as the world spun around him. He tried to hold back the nausea that always accompanied portkey travel for him; it had gotten even worse with the incident from his fourth year. Harry was so focused on clamping down in his rebelling stomach, he wasn't prepared when his feet slammed into the ground, and if it hadn't been for two strong arms wrapping about his middle, he was sure he would have face planted.

"All right there cub?"

Harry straightened up and looked into Sirius' twinkling gaze. "Siri-" He launched himself at the man sending them both crashing to the floor. "I was so relieved to see you, I know you told me to follow along but I was so scared. I thought He really had you!"

Sirius hugged the teen tightly. "I know cub, and I'm sorry."

Harry sat up and grinned down at his disheveled godfather. "You're ok, that's all I need to know."

Sirius returned the grin looking up when two distinct snorts of laughter made the other occupants of the room know. "Rem, Draco; I'm see you two made it out ok."

Remus smiled softly down at his mate and their cub and reached out to lift the two to their feet. He pulled Sirius into a quick hug before pulling Harry to his chest and cradling the teen. "We were worried about you cub."

Harry snuggled into the werewolf's warmth secure in the knowledge that he was with his family. He turned his head and green eyes locked with silver. "You ok Malfoy?"

The blond smirked and nodded. "The wolf got us out of there ok. My father?"

"Was fine before we portkeyed out."

"Bill and Tonks had our backs," Sirius reassured the teen. "They know my cousin and your father are on our side."

Draco nodded relieved.

"Is it time for some answers?" Harry spoke up breaking the silence.

"I believe we have 48 hours before we will have to leave." Sirius confirmed. "That's all the time the goblins were able to guarantee us."

Harry turned emerald eyes towards Sirius, questions swirling in their depths.

"All right cub, I'll tell you what I know for sure. The rest Rem and I haven't been able to look into yet."

Harry nodded and following Draco's example sat in one of the plush chairs that lined the conference table.

"It was about three months ago," Sirius started, "when my cousin contacted me. She wanted to meet and pledged on her magic that she meant me no harm."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Tonks mother Andromeda and Bellatrix, are her sisters and my cousins. Cissa… came to me with some information. Some of it was vague simply because she _couldn't_ tell, other parts were clear as crystal and just confirmed some of my own suspicions. Now I know for a fact that James was a pureblood from an old strictly wizarding family; but Cissa indicated that when your magical inheritance came we would be in for a big surprise. She wasn't able to tell me what, and even though I'm your godfather I'm not allowed in any of your vaults unless you're with me, so I wasn't able to check for any clues."

"Vaults, as in plural, more than one? Siri, I only have one vault."

Draco snorted reminding everyone of his presence there. "Potter is an _old_ line…Potter. I believe it's even older than the Malfoy line. That one vault is most likely just your trust fund."

Harry's big green eyes got even bigger. "How do you know that?"

"It's true cub." Sirius said exchanging glances with Remus. They had both assumed that Harry knew about this, of course with how much Dumbledore was really willing to share with his 'weapon' they really shouldn't be surprised.

"Did you really not know you were a wizard until Hogwarts?" Draco was curious to hear if the rumors were true.

"I had no idea until Hagrid brought me my letter. When the first one came, my Uncle Vernon burned it. Then he burned all the other ones, but they just kept coming. Eventually he made us, me, my Aunt and my cousin, leave Privet Drive. We ended up in this little shack on a rock in the sea. Hagrid showed up just after midnight on my birthday. That's when I found out I was a wizard."

"And the cupboard?"

Harry nodded, "The very first letter was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, the Cupboard under the stairs."

"Merlin." Draco was wide eyed.

Remus let out a low growl. He and Sirius had heard the story before, but it hearing it again always enraged the wolf inside him.

Harry just calmly stood up and settled himself in Remus' lap. The man and wolf cuddled him close, both calming with their cub's presence. "Its ok Moony." Harry kissed Remus' stubbled cheek.

Draco watched the whole scene curiously. "Has… has the wolf inside Professor Lupin, has he claimed you?" The blond wasn't quite sure what he was actually asking.

Harry grinned widely. "I'm his cub."

Sirius watched his cousin's eyes widen incredulously, and sniggered. "Both Moony and Rem think of Harry as their cub. He's mine as well."

Draco nodded understanding.

"So I have more than one vault then?" Harry asked bringing them back on topic.

"You have several vaults cub; both from your father, and at least one that I know of from Lily. I think we should check into your mothers vault first. Oh, and I'm sure that Dumbledore has a copy of your vault keys, so we should have the goblins take care of that for as well."

"You think we'll find something don't you? I'm not, they're really…"

Remus understood the stilted questions right away. "Absolutely positive cub, Siri and I were both there when you were born."

Harry looked relieved. "What are we looking for then?"

"Cissa said something about your magical inheritance. I'm not sure what we're actually looking for, but she indicated that we would find something if we look into your vaults."

"Ok then."

Sirius nodded. He got up and stuck his head out of the room, then gestured for the rest to follow. The four men followed the goblin to another room.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Harry pulled a small bag out of his pocket and pulled out a tiny gold key. "Is it safe for me to enlarge it?"

The goblin shook his head so Harry just handed over the shrunken key. "Which vault would you like to visit Mr. Potter?"

"Can I please see my mother's vault?"

"Follow me." The goblin led them through the last door at the end of the hall and to the tracks. The four men and one goblin got in the cart and zipped off. Both Harry and Draco were whooping with glee, while Sirius looked on amused, and Remus covered his mouth. The poor werewolf hated those stupid carts.

A few minutes later the carts stopped and everyone filed out. Harry watched curiously as the goblin double checked for something only he could apparently see on the key then strode forward towards the door beckoning Harry along. "This is a blood protected vault Mr. Potter. Only you, or some other Evans would be able to get into this vault."

"So Professor Dumbledore has never gotten in their then?"

The goblin smirked, "He's tried."

"So," Harry rocked back on his heels, "what do I have to do then?"

"Place your thumb in the indentation." The goblin pointed towards a small thumb sized dent.

Harry did as he was bid; jerking his thumb back when something sharp jabbed into it with no warning. "You could have said that was going to happen." He pouted at the goblin.

Said goblin shrugged.

Harry turned back to the door ignoring the snickers from behind him and watched curiously as the door first glowed a red color, then a white color before finally clicking open. "Nifty." He said leading the way through the now open door.

The only thing in the room was a letter on a pedestal. Harry looked at Sirius who nodded. Harry cautiously picked up the letter, it was addressed to him. He unfolded the parchment somewhat warily.

_My darling Harry,_

_ If you're reading this, then your father and I are no longer alive. For that I am truly sorry. I would give anything to see you grow up, and I hope that James and I had at least some time with you before we passed. If you're reading this, then Cissa has done what she promised and passed along the correct hints. I made her promise not to reveal anything to anybody but you or your godfather. Unfortunately I had to ask her to make an unbreakable vow to ensure that no one else could take the information from her if they found out that we were in contact. Sirius and James are out on a mission right now, and Remus is in France looking for work, I truly had no one else to give this information to. Voldemort is getting braver, and Dumbledore is insisting that that stupid prophecy is the answer. Know this my child, a prophecy is only as strong as the effort that's put into to it to make it real. If you don't want to be the prophesized child, then don't be, as soon as you stop believing in it, the prophecy breaks. _

_ Oh Harry, you're laying on a blanket right in front of me playing with your toes, and my heart is breaking thinking that you one day might have to read this letter. I'm not sure how much Albus will tell you, but even he does not know this. I didn't find out until my sixteenth birthday, and the only other person who knows is James. You see Harry, James and I didn't really get along in school until our sixth year. He was an annoying prat and somewhat of a bully. Don't worry, he finally grew up! I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, well the Evans family, we're not truly muggles. My dad is a squib, and so is your aunt. You darling are magical. You were barely a month old when you made all of Siri's hair fall out. At the time he was rubbing your head and calling you a cute little baldy, and I know at a month old you shouldn't understand a word out of anyone's mouth really, but… Anyway, James has a ton of pictures; they're in the family vault where Siri can't get a hold of them._

_ Right, back to the fact that I'm not muggle born; I'm not sure if the curriculum in your time will still go over creatures and creature inheritances, but on my sixteenth birthday, a gene that had been dormant in my family for generations awakened within me. I'm Kitsune, a spirit fox. To my surprise when I woke on my birthday, it was to find fox ears on my head, and a fox tail on my…backside. The gene only awakens when a person's magical core is strong enough. You're still human Harry, never doubt that, but you are also something very special. Your father's family is a very old, very strong wizarding family. When your father went through his magical inheritance he said he just about leveled the house. I have no doubt that your inheritance will be even stronger. You'll need to be prepared and in a heavily warded area. I predict that the shockwaves from your inheritance will be enormous. I'm not sure how your body will react to the changes Harry; you are already showing strong accidental magic, and your magical inheritance combined with your creature inheritance… I have no idea._

_ I hid the changes before I went back to school. Dumbledore had no idea I wasn't from a muggle family, and despite your father's assurance that Dumbledore is practically holy, I wasn't comfortable giving him this information. Soon after we found out we were pregnant with you, Dumbledore could talk of nothing but that prophecy. James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and I, we don't really trust the man. Dumbledore is a good man, but he is so focused on the 'greater good', that he overlooks the people involved. Despite what they teach at Hogwarts, there is no dark and light magic. It's all grey, and it's only the intention behind the spell that marks it as evil. There are exceptions, the Unforgivable's for instance, but even a simple levitation charm could be used to throw someone off a cliff and kill them. _

_ I have no doubt Harry that if James and I are gone, you have been named the prophesized child and that Dumbledore has taken over your 'care' for the greater good. James and I have already spoken, and as soon as he returns we will be going into hiding. We have also talked to Sirius and he has agreed to adopt you if something happens to us. I know he will have to take you and run, and hopefully you're reading this as his son. If something else has happened, then I'm sorry. It's up to Cissa to get to you and Sirius now. There are books about the Kitsune in my school trunk in the back of this vault. Take them and please be as prepared as possible._

_ Cissa also has a son. Draco is a little over a month older than you and cute as can be. In fact you and he played together, so cute, and we have tons of pictures; they are also in my trunk. I know Cissa will ask Siri to take Draco as well if you have to make a run for it. No doubt you and he probably won't get along, just remember that he has a role to play. Lucius is doing what he must, to keep his family safe, but the information he passes along to Severus is helping us; please try to keep that in mind._

_ I guess there isn't really much else to say, except I love you. Your father and I both love you very much._

_ Love, Mum_

Harry read the letter carefully, tears streaming down his face. When his mother had revealed about being a kitsune, he had gasped in surprise. At the mention of her trunk, he had looked up briefly to search for it. Sure enough it was laying in the dark against the back wall. When she had talked about him and Draco playing together, he laughed; and finally at the end, when she gave her last good bye, he sobbed.

His heart was breaking, but at the same time, he was happy. Happy to have this tangible evidence that she existed and that she loved him, it was bittersweet.

"There's a trunk against the back wall we need to shrink and take with us. I would also like to visit the main Potter vault; then get new keys made." Harry gestured towards the trunk and the goblin obediently shrunk it for him them led them back out to the cart.

"What did the letter say cub?"

"I'll tell you later Siri. Let's get what we need to do done first, and get someplace safe. We have a couple months before things will get critical.


	4. Chapter 3: Gringotts Discussions

Flight; Chapter Three:

Harry and the other three males followed the goblin back into to the cart and headed down a few further levels.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have been allowed access to any of my vaults, would he?"

The goblin brought the cart to a stop and turned to answer, "As your ministry registered magical guardian, we didn't have any other choice than to allow him into the trust vault in order to allow funds for your care."

"Was there anything other than money in that vault, I don't recall seeing anything else?"

"I will have the original inventory sheet brought to the conference room."

"Thank you," Harry said. He turned to the massive door and watched as the goblin once again inspected his key.

"Place your hand against the plate please."

Harry complied; then watched as the goblin ran a single finger down the crack between door and frame. The plate under his hand vibrated a bit and one again Harry watched fascinated as the door glowed then popped open. "Wow." The outer room was huge and housed several archways that seemed to lead into even more chambers.

Sirius and Draco stood behind the startled teen smirking, and Remus smiled. "James had things pretty separated Harry. There are vaults that just contain money, then ones with heirlooms, others with property paperwork, etcetera."

"Do you know which we should be looking in?" Harry turned humungous green eyes to his godfathers.

"I think we should first check out the vault that has the paperwork on your family history, and then we should see about books. The Potter's have an extensive collection, enough that so that Rem and I should be able to take care of keeping up with your guy's education. Believe it or not, I'm fair when it comes to potions; and you already know Rem was a bookworm."

Harry nodded and gestured for the others to follow him and they began searching through each archway. A few minutes later, they heard Draco shout.

Harry followed the blonds' voice down the corridor and found him in a room filled with gigantic bookcases all over flowing. He heard a quick intake of air from behind him and turned to see Remus standing there eyes bright with anticipation. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned indulgently. "Go for it Moony."

Remus swept Harry into a big hug then disappeared amongst the stacks.

"Merlin, he's worse than Granger."

Harry turned to see the owner of said drawl and laughed a little. "I like it when I can make my godparents smile. The three of us have precious little to smile about all these years."

Draco nodded understandingly. "Mum and Dad could only ever be Mum and Dad, and not Mother and Father, before the Dark Lord came back; and only when there was no one else around. We worked around it, and I have no doubt that my parents love me… but it was still hard."

Harry studied the teen next to him. Draco was as lean as he was, but a bit wider in the shoulders and a couple of inches taller. His platinum blond hair, that he had thankfully stopped slicking back before third year, floated in a shorter cut that complimented his high cheekbones. His face was no longer narrowed to the point of being pointy, finally filling out along the jaw; and the whole look was well balanced with not too wide mouth and a straight nose and pale blue almost silver eyes.

"What?" Draco shifted nervously.

"We're growing up huh?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye and slowly nodded. "Potter… Harry, I meant the offer of friendship in our first year; and I could say that I was simply playing a role when it came to the Weasel, but I would be lying. There's history between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's; and I had been with my father more than a few times before school started when Mr. Weasley had a go at my dad. Having the man insult my dad not only in front of me, but in the middle of the ministry tends to make an impression. I shouldn't have taken it out on the Weasel, but Malfoy pride is not all a mask."

Harry nodded understandingly. He'd been on the receiving end of more than a few fickle friends.

"My attitude towards Granger, well my words concerning her blood heritage were bollocks; my insults regarding her actual behavior, not so much. And if you repeat this Potter I'll have to severely injure you, but the fact that she kept beating me in class really pissed me off."

Harry smothered a grin before replying. "Hermione spends most waking hours studying. I think it's safe to say that if you hadn't been spending so much time plotting against the trio, you would have easily tied if not surpassed her in class."

Draco tilted his head to the side, and nodded in acknowledgment. "You're probably right; but at least I always came out on top in potions. But I have a question for you Harry," Draco quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ok." Harry said slowly.

"What I want to know is why you always held back in class; and don't even try to deny it!"

Harry shrugged and turned away. "Perhaps when we're better acquainted I'll tell you."

"Fair enough."

The two teens turned back to watch the excited werewolf combing through the bookshelves. Every once in a while he would pull down a book and stuff it into a book bag that he had grabbed from somewhere.

"Harry," the emerald eyed wizard left Draco and Remus to the books and followed Sirius' voice a few archways down.

"Yeah."

"I've found some family history documents for you. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. P believed in keeping things about the family well documented; including information about each family members magical inheritance. James had a pretty huge kick; it's no wonder he almost leveled the house."

"I still don't understand this whole magical inheritance thing. What does that really even mean?"

Sirius pulled Harry over to a table and chairs that had been situated for the vaults owners to make it easier for them to sort through the paperwork. "When a witch or wizard is born, they obviously have a magical core. A tiny baby has no way of being able to handle the amount of magic that travels through an adult body. With me so far?"

"That makes sense I guess."

"Right," Sirius nodded. "As the child grows, their magical core expands to hold the magic that naturally grows as well. The bigger the core, the more magic it holds. Once the child reaches the age of magical maturity, their magic surges forcing the core to expand to its fullest; it somewhat depends on how much our core has expanded prior to that to match your magical growth as your grew. Many times, especially with a child who has shown a lot of strength before, the surge will be so powerful that it will manifest outside of the body before settling into the newly expanded core. Each birthday you actually go through this, but it's the 16th birthday that's the most important, because that's when the host body finally has the ability to fully cope with their magic."

"Do you understand?"

"Not really. Where does the magic come from?"

Sirius blinked. "Umm… I don't know? There are theories of course; none that I truly understand, but it's said that we all actually have the magic within us from the beginning and that the expansion of our core is really just the ability to finally access it."

"I suppose that makes a little more sense." Harry sighed. "We, we can do what was done for my dad and all the Potter's, right? We can document my magical inheritance?"

Sirius nodded. "We'll figure out a way to make sure that happens. I promise. What I want to do is take the files pertaining to your father and grandfather for now and have you read them over. Symptoms and whatnot are explained, so that will give you the general idea of what to expect. There is also a folder about Lily. It was done after the fact, and looks like it was mostly what your grandparents on your mother's side remember." Sirius looked up from the papers in his hand. "Did the letter say anything about the kitsune?"

Harry nodded.

"According to this, the Evans' were not expecting it; it also says that your grandfather was a squib."

"Mums letter said that as well."

Remus and Draco had wandered in by this point and stood listening. "Potter's a pureblood?"

"Magically speaking… yes." Sirius looked over at his young cousin and his mate. "Did you find all the books we are going to need?"

Remus nodded holding aloft a bag.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to look for while we're here?" Sirius turned grey eyes back to Harry.

"I want Dad's school trunk. Mum's letter said there are pictures and stuff in there."

The four again took to wandering until they found the trunk Harry requested, and then they all headed back out and to the conference room.

Surprisingly enough they had only been at the bank for a few hours at this point. It sure felt like a lot longer to Harry, but he supposed that had a lot to do with how long his day had been. They settled around the table once again, this time with the Potter account manager.

"It's been almost 15 years," the goblin began, " and this will should have been gone over a long time ago. Basically it states that all the Potter holdings pass to Harry, everything to be kept in trust, except the actual trust vault required for his upbringing, until he is of age. If something should happen to James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black is to gain custody, and they ask that he fully adopt him in order to add the protection of the Black name. If for some reason Lord Black is unable to gain custody, Harry is to go to Remus Lupin." The goblin stopped and took a breath. "They also have a witnessed statement stating that one Peter Pettigrew was their official secret keeper."

"Can we send that to the ministry? I mean even though we're going to disappear I would like the ministry to know that Siri didn't betray Mum and Dad." Harry twisted his fingers anxiously.

"Actually Pot- Harry, I think sending the proof to the ministry would be useless. I suggest sending it to the Prophet." Draco had been learning politics since he had been born. "My Dad knows all about Pettigrew being alive and in Hogwarts third year, well he did after the Dark Lords return; anyway if you have memories of a confession from him, I would suggest sending copies of those along as well. Bringing it directly to the public would force the ministry to acknowledge it."

"The Prophet won't print anything without ministry approval," Remus pointed out.

Draco shook his head, blond fringe floating into his eyes. "If we can get a message to Dad, he'll make sure it's printed. You could also send to out of country publications, as well as the Loony girl's father's paper."

"Luna."

"Luna," Draco conceded.

"I think we can get Bill and possibly Charlie to help with foreign papers." Remus said slowly. "Bill already knows some of what's going on, and Charlie is reasonable when presented with information. It helps that they both consider you to be a little brother." The werewolf smiled at Harry.

Harry grinned back in return. He remembered sitting up into the early morning hours just talking to the two eldest Weasley siblings the summer before fourth year. "Fred and George too."

Sirius grinned. "I've always liked those two."

The Potter accountant cleared his throat drawing their attention back to him. "We only have about day and half before you will have to move to avoid detection. I've taken the liberty of rekeying all your vaults Master Potter, as well as authorizing a 'debit' card for you. It can be used in both the muggle and magical world, and works just like a credit card. You are familiar with those yes?" Harry nodded and accepted the card. "We have done the same for you Lord Black. As your vaults and properties are technically in Master Potter's name until you are cleared as he is legally your heir, it was decided that this would be beneficial as well. I have inventory sheets from each vault, as well as activity logs from each account." The goblin handed thick folders to each man.

"Know everything that you do not approve of can be reversed." The goblin turned to look Sirius in the eye, "Including any charms placed over any properties that you did not specifically approve of."

"Is there any way to find out if my friends and Draco's dad are ok?"

"That can be arranged."

"Why are you helping us so much?" Harry asked turning to the goblin.

"The goblin nation is usually neutral in regards to wizarding politics and various shifts of power. We do however take the trust that is put into us very seriously. The Potter family has always been a good friend to the goblins. Lord and Lady Potter trusted us to look after your interests as much as we could. We've blocked unauthorized attempts to gain entry to your family vaults, and have kept safe the information that you would need in the future. As goblins though, we are truly unable to interfere much more than that, the reason why we were unable to bring forth the Potter will and the information to clear Lord Black."

"You're doing this because we're friends."

The goblin inclined his head. "Somewhat. I will leave you for now, to get things in order for your departure."

The four wizards watched the goblin leave, Harry finally sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

Sirius cleared his throat. "As you've figured out Harry, I've already made you my heir. Remy and I can't have children of our own because of the lycanthropy. We discussed it with your parents, and they agreed to the partial adoption when you were born to make it legal for you to be my heir. Both Lily and Cissa have suggested a full adoption, and Remy and I would love to make you truly our son; but only if that's what you want. Either way you'll have the protection of the House of Black, this would simply be formality." He watched his godson anxiously.

Harry sat up and studied his two godfathers before smiling brilliantly. "I would love to have a Dad and a Papa. You're already that in my mind anyway."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, and Remus chuckled. "A full adoption includes a potion that will make you fully a Lupin-Black. It doesn't get rid of your Potter or Evans blood though, it's more like adding a third and fourth parent. You'll biologically belong to Remy and I as well as James and Lily. Some physical attributes may change."

"Hey, you might actually gain a little height and stop being such a midget." Draco smirked amused.

"Ha ha," Harry returned with a rude hand gesture. "I think that's brilliant." He said turning his attention back to his 'parents'. "Where do I sign up?"

Remus let out an almost school girl giggle. Things were happening so fast, his mate and 'son' and he would finally be together. Not to mention the fact that Harry seemed to be handling things remarkably well.

Harry turned to Remus and could easily guess what the gentle man was thinking. "We don't have time to second guess and worry over tiny details right now Papa. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow and hope for the best. I'll miss my friends, but I'm gaining a family and a life."

"From day one, I never understood how the wizarding world could put such hope in a child. Voldemort being 'killed' the first time was a not because of me; it was Mum and Dad. They stood between me and a psycho. The rest was just… sensationalism. I'm just 15 years old, with an education in defense that really leaves something to be desired most years, and yet the public and Dumbledore expect me to perform a miracle." Harry shook his head.

"The muggle world would never thrust a child into the forefront of a war and expect him to win it for them. Mum's letter said that a prophecy is only as strong as the belief put into it. If the parties involved believe in it, then it's true. It only takes one party determining that it's a load of crap to break it." Harry rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe in a prophecy that I've never heard about until now, and one that I've never heard the contents of; therefore it's invalid. Let the fully trained adults do what they are supposed to, let them stand up and defend themselves and their instead of relying on a 15 year child." Harry shook his head disgustedly, his green eyes flashing in his anger. "If this war is still going on when I truly become an adult and I'm finally fully trained, I'll be more than happy to stand by my peers and defend our families and homes. I believe that's what everyone else should be willing to do as well; and so far I've had you two and Professor Snape and very few others like Neville, Luna, and Hermione and Ron, willing to stand _next_ to me instead of behind me. Tell me why that should be considered fair and just."

"That is exactly what needs to go into your letter to the papers Harry." Draco slapped the table. "I'm sure there are references to the validity of a prophecy that could be included. In the end, it'll make sure that not only does the public feel guilty, but that they step up and take a hand in defending themselves."

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and turned to stare at the Malfoy heir.

"What," the blond shrugged. "I've been learning politics from my Dad and Uncle Sev since I was born. I may only be 15, but I'm the heir the House of Malfoy. You should understand Sirius; you were probably taught the same things before you left the House of Black."

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment. "I did." He conceded and he and Draco exchanged knowing looks; Remus and Harry just looked on bemused. "If James or I had been able to raise you Harry, you would have learned the same things. It's a matter of family heritage, and pride."

"So we start with the letters then, and see if someone could find us a few books on the intricacies of prophecies?"

"Now you're using your head Harry; Uncle Sev will be shocked."

Harry reached over and punched the smirking blond. "Just help me with the bloody letters and keep everything else to yourself blondie."

~oOo~

Several hours later, Draco and Harry were camped out on transfigured beds after finishing Harry's various letters, as Sirius and Remus finished up not only the potion to fully adopt Harry as theirs, but putting together their memories, and discretely contacting Malfoy Senior. "They look so much younger when they're sleeping," Remus motioned towards the sacked out teens.

Sirius smiled and nodded. Everything may have ended up having to be done the hard way, but he'd go through worse to make Harry happy and keep him alive and healthy. Riptooth, another goblin, had brought them dinner awhile ago, and had also mentioned that Bill Weasley would be in for his usual shift in the morning.

"Sirs," Riptooth stuck his head in once again. "I've arranged for sleeping chambers."

Both men nodded gratefully and each picked up a sleeping teen, following the goblin to a nice room with three large beds, and a door opening into a nice bathroom. The men tucked the teens into beds, and then collapsed exhaustedly into the third cuddling into each other. They were going to make the most of the couple hours until Bill showed up. They still had plans that needed to be made.


	5. Chapter 4: Letter to the Prophet

A/N: For Sunchild because I love you!

* * *

Flight; Chapter Four:

Jacob watched as Bella waved before driving off. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think anymore. Bella had made it perfectly clear that she was with Edward; so why was she down here? She was confusing him, taking advantage of his wolf's need to love and protect. She knew he wasn't very fond of the Cullen's, yet she persisted on showing up after being with him; deliberately driving the scent into the air around him.

Things had changed after Italy. One of the Cullen's had been driven off, something that would normally make him ecstatic, because of her antics; the big one's mate he thought. At this point Jacob was feeling more pity than hate for the leeches, and he was beginning to wonder if he needed to speak with the council. There were ways to make people forget; perhaps the Cullen's, if approached correctly, would help.

~oOo~

_Daily Prophet; Issue 1001245: May 30__th_

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns in a Reign of Terror; The Boy Who Lived Speaks**_

_This reporter has it on great authority that late last night Britain's boy hero faced the darkest wizard of our time. Harry Potter, who has for months been ridiculed by this very paper and witches and wizards all over the world for proclaiming the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has been proven to have been speaking the truth. _

_Witnesses who include Mr. Potter's best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger speak of our Hero's conviction. "Harry never backed down on what he believed. Every day he would get up and face Professor Umbridge and wouldn't allow her to convince us that (our brave Miss Granger said His name, but in deference to the public we will not print it) coming back was a lie. I am ashamed to say that while our House (Gryffindor) mostly stood by Harry, we did so in such a way that inevitably contributed to his torture by that woman. He would step up and take the blame for our actions, our retaliations, and Professor Umbridge would torture him with a blood quill in 'detention'." _

_Needless to say this reporter was shocked by this revelation, especially as blood quills had been outlawed as devices of torture. I asked our young Miss Granger what Mr. Potter was forced to write with this blood quill to which she responded with much anger, "I Must Not Tell Lies."_

_This revelation led me to also ask why the students did not report this to their other teachers or Headmaster. Neville Longbottom, a young man who also stood by Harry Potter in the ministry last night where he faced Him, said "We did report the use of the blood quill. I personally told the Headmaster about what she was doing to Harry; he told me that it was Harry's own fault. Headmaster Dumbledore told me that we needed to lay low, to not rile up the ministry. I could not believe it. How could our Headmaster allow this to happen?"_

_Dear Readers, my response is more of a theory that has been substantiated by comments from other sources; unfortunately I am unable to print it at this time. However we do have a letter addressed to the Wizarding World from our very own Boy Who Lived!_

_To The Wizarding World,_

_As you look to me for so many things, things that never should be put on the shoulders of a 15 year old boy, I am left with the feeling that it is once again my duty to explain._

_One year ago I told you. I told you HE had returned. What happened next? You read the papers, you sent the letters and the Howlers, and yet I stood up once again for you. Why? Why must I, a 15 year old boy with the most minimal of training, be expected to defend you when you won't defend yourselves? Because of something that happened when I was a toddler? Because a headmaster of a school claims that I'm the only that can defeat Him? Because this same person, a person who you're trusting the lives of your children to, has proclaimed that a prophecy dictates it to be true? Has anyone seen or heard this prophecy? Have you never questioned why you haven't? How about the validity of a prophecy?_

"_A prophecy may only come to pass if the individuals named in said prophecy believe it." The most famous Seer in our world, Rowena Ravenclaw, explains this. One of the founders of Hogwarts says this. _

_I have never been presented with a prophecy dictating that I'm the only one who can possibly defeat Him; therefore I do not believe it. What I believe, is that the Wizarding World is content to sit BEHIND A CHILD as he fights for his life and for your life. If it was your child, would you thrust him at the head of the army and expect him to come out victorious with no help? Would you do that to your child? Why then are you content to do that to me? Why? Am I not allowed live? Because I haven't, not yet._

_For the last five years I have lived with your up and down opinions of me. I have lived with the lies and the manipulations. But I haven't lived. It is my shame, my shame to say that muggles are better than wizards. Never in the muggle world has a child been expected to fight IN FRONT of an army. I am a child, and I am ashamed of you._

_The purpose of this letter; I am telling you all that until I am legally an adult, that I will not fight. The day I turn 17 I will gladly pick up my wand and stand in the front lines BESIDE my fellow wizards and fight for our lives and our freedom. It is unfair and cruel of you to expect me to do so before then. When the time comes, if your fully trained witches and wizards have been unable to defeat one man with only a few followers, then I will fight, I will lay my life on the line for you. _

_At 15 it is cruel and inhumane to expect me to fight our war alone. It would be cruel to expect me to do so at 17. What does this mean? This means that I, Harry James Potter, am ashamed to be a wizard. _

-_Harry James Potter_

_This readers, is only one of the several letters that the Boy-Who-Lived sent out late last evening and early this morning. What does this mean for the wizarding world? No one is quite sure yet. We know that Harry Potter faced death eaters and You-Know-Who in the Ministry last evening, and we know that the Minister of Magic has confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, and we also know that Harry Potter's letter was accurate. _

_To our shame we have been hiding behind a child. Is it our right to demand that he do more than we are willing to do? What I know readers, is that if that by the time our Boy Hero has reached his majority and He is still here, I will stand by his side and raise my wand in battle. Until then, I will do my part. I will fight for our lives, for our children. We should be the ones protecting them, not a child._

_Rita Skeeter, Freelance Reporter_

_**Lord Sirius Black Innocent**_

_Readers of the Daily Prophet, new evidence was provided to the Ministry Department early this morning clearing Sirius Black of all charges. A little over 14 years ago, it was thought that Lord Black betrayed the Potter's, giving away their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was then accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. Pensieve evidence has proven that not only was Lord Black NOT the Potter's secret keeper, but that a signed statement attached to the Potter's will appointing Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper was. This evidence alongside the CAPTURE of Pettigrew during the fight in the ministry last night has irrevocably cleared Lord Black of all charges. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has this to say:_

_To wizarding Britain, multiple pieces of evidence have made it into our custody clearing Lord Sirius Black of all charges. It is with deepest regrets that we had an innocent man behind bars for 12 years. A settlement has been processed and released to Lord Black in the name of compensation. Our apologies and regards; Lord Sirius Black is free._

_Readers, it is our hope that Lord Black and his godson Harry Potter are together and happy. We at the Daily Prophet wish you happiness and health; and one day, we hope to see you again._

_Rita Skeeter, Freelance Reporter_

Sirius threw down the paper amazed. He had been all set to by crucified in the press, not to mention Harry as well. He would have thought that Harry's letter alone would have brought down the wrath of Rita Skeeter; the boy who lived saying good bye. "I don't get it."

Harry finished gulping down his juice then grinned. "I happen to know more than one illegal animagus; and I used that information to ensure that my letter not only was printed exactly how I wrote it, but the facts and evidence about you and the rat were printed correctly as well. The stuff about standing next to me if I choose to come back, that was all her."

Draco was also grinning, "I think maybe Father had a little to do with that as well."

"Well it wasn't in any of the plans that I knew about, Peter getting caught. I expect that was Lucius as well." Remus nodded approvingly. "This makes things so much easier. They have no legal grounds to take Harry from us, it's not kidnapping."

Sirius snorted disdainfully, "Not that that is going to stop Albus."

Harry's grin dropped. "I forgot about him. Maybe I should write to Ron and Hermione."

"About that Harry," Sirius grimaced. "Cissa mentioned that you might not want to trust the two youngest Weasley's."

Harry waved his hand. "I already know I can't trust Ginny; Ron and Hermione actually came clean to me in our first year. I knew they'd been 'asked' to spy on me. That's why I asked about things being removed from my vault, I think Dumbledore has been paying them with my money. We weren't actually sure where the money was coming from, so Ron and Hermione set up a vault."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You mean Dumbledore was paying two students to be your friend?"

"Three actually," Harry smirked. "We're not that dumb Draco. I believe Ginny was promised more than money though."

"But what about 4th year?"

"Contrived," Harry knew Draco was referring to Ron's 'abandonment' of him during the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "We thought a little teenage angst would go a long way into placating Dumbledore. He'd been getting on my case a lot; I wasn't properly cowed at the thought of the tournament. Ron's 'anger management issues' helped keep Dumbledore off my case; he spent the time trying to convince Ron to make up with me, instead of actually watching me."

"Geez Potter, are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

"Actually," Harry smirked, "The hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I had just met this blond prat who made fun of my first friend."

Draco had the grace to blush. "You know Harry-"

"I know Draco," Harry smiled. "You had to do what you had to do, and so did I. It's no one's fault. I think since we are practically cousins that the truce we worked out yesterday, wow was it only yesterday, anyway… I think we have the beginnings of a good friendship." Harry looked down at his plate contemplating how he wanted to continue. "Family is very important Draco, but you grew up knowing that. Ron and Hermione, they were my first family, a brother and a sister. Dad and Papa, they're the only parents I have ever known. All I want is to live with my family and be free. I can't be free here. The wizarding world, well the British portion anyway, they expect me to just lay down my life for their freedom when they are not even willing to grant the same courtesy to me."

"Which would be why we sent the same letter to other publications in other countries not under British Ministry control," the blond smirked.

The four were startled from their conversation when the door opened to admit the only human they had seen since last night.

"Bill," Harry shouted. He stood up and launched himself into the tall red heads arms.

"Thank Merlin," Bill tightened his hold and kissed the top of the ravens head. "Tonks only told me so much and I was worried, about all of you." He looked up meeting Sirius and Remus' eye. "Your dad told me to tell you he loves you and you will be together again." He directed the last at the lone blond.

Draco looked down and tried to hide his tears. He was startled out of his revere when arms wrapped around him.

"We're family," Harry whispered in his ear, "don't forget."

"I know what the paper said," Bill said claiming a seat, "but since I hadn't seen any of you, I still wasn't sure how much was set up prior to last night. Mum is furious by the way."

Harry and Bill exchanged smirks. They knew that it wasn't a good idea to get on Molly Weasley's bad side. "I bet."

"Ron said not to forget to empty the Prongs' vault, whatever that means."

"Oh," Harry paused, "I'd forgotten about that. I think I'll transfer it to the twins instead. I know they said with the Tri-Wizard winnings they had enough to open their shop, but I want to make sure."

"That was you?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"On the condition that they buy Ron new dress robes," Harry agreed.

"Hate to interrupt," Draco drawled. "But I thought we needed a plan to get out of here."

"About that," Remus stood up and begun to pace, "Wherever we end up needs to be after Harry's birthday; both Draco's and Harry's inheritances are going to be powerful, and with Harry having a creature inheritance on top of that, the power surge is going to give our location away."

"Well, I've already arranged housing for us with Billy." Sirius spoke up.

"Who's Billy?"

"A relative, a very distant relative, but Remus and I have been with them before."

"Wont' that be one of the places that Dumbledore checks then?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Remember when it took so long for me to get back to you last year about the dragons? It's because Hedwig had one hell of a time finding me. She's the smartest owl I've ever met."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Albus had no idea where Remus and I were." Sirius continued. "And when we put up the wards we have a curse breaker to help; no one or owl should be able to locate us."

Bill smiled, "You can get a message to me through any Gringotts. Dumbledore has no way of intercepting that way. And Harry, I know that Hedwig probably won't like it, but you should consider spelling her a different color. She's a very distinctive owl, and most people who know you, know her."

Harry nodded.

"Well," Bill said getting gracefully to his feet, "I first, just wanted to make sure my little brother was safe, and second, make sure that you had plans."

"I think we are going to city hop through Gringotts until August, then head for our final destination. Just because legally I haven't kidnapped the boy who lived, doesn't mean that Albus won't try something. If you can, make sure Severus is watching Longbottom, Lovegood, and Hermione and Ron." Sirius sighed heavily. "You know Harry'll blame himself if anything happens to those four."

Harry frowned faintly, "Because it would be my fault."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Never mind, Gryffindor all the way."

~oOo~

That afternoon the company of four made their first hop and ended up in Düsseldorf Germany, and to Harry this was the official beginning of his new life. Once they were situated in a muggle area he finally took the potion that would make him a Lupin-Black.

"That tasted awful," Harry grimaced.

Remus laughed and kissed his forehead. "I know cub. Take the pain potion and muscle relaxant as well; this is going to be a rough night for you."

"I can't wait to be yours and Dad's," Harry sighed, "but I really hope I keep my eyes. Everyone says I have Mum's eyes."

"Yours are a little brighter I would say," Remus sat on the side of the bed. "She had very green eyes, but yours are a more… brilliant green, like the perfect colored emerald."

"Do you think there's any way to request a few things? I want to be taller and broader, I want my hair the same color but to be like Siri's; and I think I would look good with your mouth. What do you think?"

"I think with four such beautiful people as parents you're going to look gorgeous any way you turn out; but I do admit that would make a good combination." Sirius was leaning in the doorway watching his son and mate.

Harry laughed before yawning hugely. "I think I'm tired now."

Remus chuckled and kissed his son's head once more before quietly shooing Sirius out of the room and shutting the door behind them. "He'll look gorgeous, all the Black's do."

"Of course we do," Draco drawled. He was seated in the living room watching the TV avidly. "Please tell me we are going to end up somewhere I can understand what the hell they're saying?" He gestured at the actors on the screen. "And what is this think called again?"

Remus laughed and spent the next few hours explaining the wonders of television before sending the tired teen off to bed.

"I'll stay up Rem," Sirius kissed the werewolf. "I'll wake you in a few hours to take over."

Remus smiled tiredly and kissed his mate back. "Alright."

Sirius watched over his family, checking in on Harry every half hour, until dawn before finally waking Remus.

~oOo~

Harry was silently studying himself in the mirror. It seemed the fates had been listening to him last night… mostly. He wasn't as tall as Draco, but at least the blond no longer towered over him. And he'd broadened in the chest a little more. He would still be considered androgynous looking, but at least he had a _little_ more of a masculine appearance. His eyes were still a brilliant emerald, but somehow the DNA in him had mixed enough to actually ring his pupil in silvery blue, the same shade as Sirius' eyes. And his hair, well that was definitely interesting. He couldn't help but think that maybe a little bit of his creature inheritance was showing a bit early. It was still the raven black color of before, and thankfully now fell in soft waves to his should just like Siri's, but it was the shocking lock of deep red, almost auburn colored hair that flowed from his right temple that made him blink. Probably from his mum he supposed. His face had rounded a tiny bit like Remus' and he defiantly had the man's mouth. Harry smiled. All in all he was definitely happy. He still looked like James a bit, but he also looked like Sirius and Remus.

"You look much better," Draco's drawl interrupted Harry's perusal.

"I looked ok before."

Draco nodded, "You looked _ok_, now you're gorgeous like a Black should be. I like the hair by the way."

Harry fingered the red lock of hair. "Yeah, and my eyes are pretty cool to."

Draco stepped forward to look him in the eye. "Did you know you aren't wearing those hideous glasses?"

Harry blinked; he hadn't noticed. "Wicked," he yelled before pulling Draco into an undignified happy dance.

Remus and Sirius came running into the room in time to see Draco valiantly trying to escape the other teen. "I take it you're ok with the new look?"

"I still look like me only better!"

"Gorgeous babe," Sirius grinned. "Us Black men are always gorgeous."

Remus and Harry snorted. "What?" Draco and Sirius exclaimed as one.


	6. Chapter 5: Inheritance

A/N: I'm very sorry about the wait, I had the entire chapter typed when my laptop crashed and I ended up losing half the chapter. But it's all done now, and I also I've also changed the auto save to run every few minutes instead of every hour.

Thanks so much to Karolina from my Yahoo group for getting the Japanese translations for me, I really really appreciate it! As you can tell, my group members are awesome, so everyone give her a big round of applause!

Thanks :) Lovefremione.

* * *

Flight; Chapter Five:

By the time Draco's 16th birthday had rolled around at the beginning of June, the family of four had hopped their way through most of Germany, and skipped the border into Poland; their first stop being Wroclaw, and they once again settled in the middle of the muggle sector.

This time as they made their way out of the bank picking up the usual bundle of newspapers from home, a goblin approached them with a small box. He had told them that it was from the Flame, who they assumed to be Bill. The box had been checked for spells prior to heading out into the city, and the four were anxious to see what it was that Bill had chanced to send to them.

Sirius cautiously unwrapped the plain brown butcher paper and smiled in delight upon seeing a brightly wrapped birthday present for Draco. "Hey blondie, it's for you."

Draco smiled broadly. He had of course hoped that he would be able to see his parents, but knew better. That they had gone to the trouble of getting something to him despite the circumstances warmed his heart. Dumbledore had already sent teams from the Order to locate their group. He wanted Harry back, and they wouldn't put it past the old coot to try and infiltrate Gringotts.

"Well open it already," Harry sighed impatiently.

Draco smirked at his cousin and slowly pulled the paper off the small box. Everyone watched excitedly as the blond opened the box and smiled softly. Nestled in the satin lining was a Malfoy family ring. It was tradition in the old families like the Malfoy's, Black's, and Potter's, to gift family jewelry to their children when they came into their magical inheritance. Draco pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his right ring finger grinning when it resized to fit him and when he felt the protection magics wash over him. "It's not the same as having them here, but I feel closer to them now."

Harry and Sirius sat on either side of the blond and pulled him into a hug. "We're family Dray, and your mum and dad would have been here if they could."

Draco leaned into Harry's shoulder, "I know."

Remus watched from his chair as the three cousins had their moment. He stood up and pulled a large box from the bag of groceries they had purchased before getting to the house. "I believe it's time for cake, then Draco can open the rest of his presents."

"There's more?" Draco asked surprised.

Harry reached up and smacked the back of Draco's head, "Of course there's more! You didn't think that we were just going to let your birthday pass did you?"

"Well no; but I still wasn't expecting anything. It really hasn't been that long since we called a truce let alone became a family."

"Are you trying to get out of getting me something for my birthday next month?" Harry said pretending to wipe a tear from his face.

Remus and Sirius laughed at the boy's antics as they wandered into the kitchen to set up the candles and gather plates and silverware.

"Umm… no?" Draco turned wide silver eyes on Harry.

Harry grinned, "You better not!"

Before Draco could respond, a loud, rather off key rendition of the birthday song drifted from the kitchen steadily growing louder as the marauders made their way from the other room and Harry joined in. Remus set the cake down on the low coffee table as they finished singing and Draco leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Remus asked.

Draco sighed and smiled sadly, "I did."

Harry reached out to grip Draco's hand, squeezing it gently. "I say we eat the cake, drink some butterbeers, Draco opens his presents, then we settle down with a movie. It's been a long day already."

The others agreed, and Remus distributed slices of yummy chocolate cake that made Harry and Remus groan in delight upon the first bite. When the cake was practically demolished, Sirius got up and retrieved a small bag, pointing his wand at it to resize it, and pulled out several brightly wrapped presents.

Draco blinked in surprise, and shocked them all with giant hugs, before opening his presents. From Harry he got a practice snitch and a book of handmade coupons, some for seeker matches, and others for lessons on some of Harry's more daring tricks. This made Draco laugh delightedly. Sirius gave him a Black family pendant, telling him that all the Black's got one upon their majority to remind them that they came from the Black family, and could always call upon their kin when in need; or just to say hi. He also got a leather jacket much like Sirius' own. Remus gave the blond a wand holster that strapped to his forearm. It was beautifully sewn dragon hide and spelled to remain invisible to everyone but him; it was also spelled so that his wand could never be summoned from him, he would always be they only one able to retrieve his wand, and the wand should always return to the holster should it be dropped in battle.

Draco once again gave every hugs and sat back down surreptitiously wiping tears from his eyes. Harry and the others pretended not to notice as the cleaned up the wrapping paper and the plates and left over cake. "Hey Dray, the box of movies is in the corner, go pick one out."

Draco nodded and headed for the box, searching through it before finding his favorite movie.

"What we watching kid?" Sirius flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"The Borrowers."

"Again?" Sirius pouted.

"It's his birthday dad; let him be as narcissistic as he wants."

"Hey," Draco pouted, "I can't help it if that Tom Felton guy looks just like me when I was little and is absolutely adorable." Draco sniffed and put his nose in the air, "Besides, I happen to like the movie, and you guys always out vote me."

"For good reason," Sirius muttered under his breath earning a smack to his head from Remus. "Hey!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his family's antics and moved to set the movie up. He was soon snuggled into his papa's lap on a large plushy chair, and Draco was tucked into Sirius' side as the movie played and the night closed in around them. The boys were out well before the movie was over, and the two older men gently tucked them into bed.

Despite the warded area they had been in for Draco's magical inheritance, there is little that will stop the power fluctuations when a powerful wizard reached maturity. With Draco they had had a couple of hours before they had had to leave the area. His fluctuations of power and been enough to rock the surrounding cities, luckily on the grand scale it had still taken time for the locator spells to pinpoint them. Harry's inheritance though, that was going to be something to see. Not only was he coming into a creature inheritance, but the amount of power that he was going to come into would be staggering. They would have even less time than with Draco to move after the power surge, and they would have to be even more careful until Harry was able to control the extra magic.

~oOo~

Four more hops found the Black's (they decided to drop Lupin for now, as it isn't common where they would be going) at the Fushimi Inari shrine in Fushimi, near Kyoto. Lily's personal diaries made mention of the monks there that knew most of the lore and were able to help her. Sirius checked out the area through Bill, who found that the area was steeped in ancient magic. They should be able to hide there for a good two weeks, and stay for Harry's birthday before leaving again.

After approaching the shrine and placing their gifts before the guardian statutes, a monk stepped from the shadows and bowed welcoming them, "Konnichiwa, kokitsune. Potter san o matte imashita. Shitagatte kudasai, watashitachi ga shitte iru takusan no koto wa Potter san to hanashinakereba narimasen. (Welcome little fox, we have been waiting for you. Please follow, we have much you need to know)."

"Thank Merlin for translation charms," Draco muttered following the aged monk getting a low laugh from Sirius.

Harry spent the week and a half prior to his birthday holed up with the monks learning about the fox spirits. He also learned that his mother after discovering her heritage and traveling here herself had been told that one day her son would visit them, but she would be gone from this plane by then; the reason why she wrote the letter to Harry.

The day before Harry's birthday, the young soon to be kitsune was called into the main Hall a little before dinner. There he met with his family, and the monks who had undertaken his teaching. "What's going on?" he asked them curiously.

Ikuma stepped forward with a bow. "Kouun o inorimasu, kokitsune. Kougoushii kitsune no seishin wa anata ni hikitateru hazu desu. (Tomorrow is your 16th birthday little fox, and with it comes your departure. It has been our pleasure to meet, and to teach you)."

Harry returned the bow then stepped forward to hug the tiny man. "It has been my pleasure Ikuma-Sama." Harry hugged the three other elders expressing his thanks. "So…"

Sirius grinned and pointed to a table against the wall holding a few brightly wrapped packages and a large cake covered in happily lit candles. "Happy Birthday kit."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Kit?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I made the mistake of telling him that baby foxes are called kits."

"Ok," Harry shrugged. "It's cute… I guess."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Draco gestured impatiently to the table, "blow the candles out already so we can eat the cake!"

Harry laughed delightedly and pulled the blonde into a quick hug. He ran to the table and after flashing a huge grin to the assembled, turned and blew out the candles.

They monks took their leave after cake, hugging the young kitsune, "{Much luck little fox, may the celestial fox spirit smile upon you}."

Harry's family watched him happily dance around the table poking at the boxes after saying hugging his friend's goodbye for the last time.

"Well," Remus said amusedly, "open them up."

They pulled up cushions and took a seat to watch the happy teenager open his gifts. From Remus, he got a wand holster similar to the one the man had gifted Draco, and an old photo album with tons of pictures from the marauder days. Draco gave him an advanced potions kit and coupons for potions lessons. Harry rolled his eyes and turned a bright smile on the blonde. "I'm not sure what to say to that, but thanks Dray."

Draco sniggered returning the smile.

Sirius pulled the last box off the table and handed it to his son with a flourish. "Here you go kit."

"Thank you," Harry took the box and set it in his lap reverently. He slowly ripped the paper off and opened the lid. Nestled inside was a ring similar to the one that Draco wore, but instead of one crest, it had a combination of three, the Potter, Lupin, and Black crests. "Wow," he breathed. He looked up catching Sirius' eye, "this is beautiful dad." Harry slid the ring on his right hand and watched the ring resize to fit his small finger. He felt the warm wash of protective magics rush through him; it was almost like receiving a hug from his father's, feeling completely safe in their arms, knowing that they wouldn't let anything happen to him and that they loved him.

Harry smiled and once again hugged everyone, hanging on the longest to his dads. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked referring to his inheritance that was fast approaching with midnight.

"We'll put you out the same way we did when we adopted you so that you'll go through the physical and magical changes asleep. You'll probably still feel uncomfortable, but it should help. According to what we know about coming into magical and creature inheritances, you should go through your magical growth first, the final fluctuation will then trigger the creature inheritance. That's when we start our series of apparition jumps. Siri, Draco, and I have spent the last week and a half planning the jumps through Japan that should confuse the locator spells long enough for you to finish the change; our last jump will be to the Gringotts branch in Tsu, and from there we will resume the portkey jumps for two more weeks before settling into our permanent home." Remus paused momentarily catching his breath. "We think you'll have your magic under control by then, if not we'll continue to jump until you do."

"So it'll be fast, and I'll be out of it forcing you to run with dead weight."

"It'll be fine Kit, Draco and Remy have packed everything and we'll take care of shrinking them and dispersing them between the two. Remus can boost off of Draco's magic enough to handle apparating them and our belongings. I'll handle apparating you." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "Just think, in a few weeks we'll finally be able to settle down and live normally; well as normally as four wizards can especially when one is a kitsune." He grinned.

Harry just nodded with a worried expression on his face.

"Look Harry," Draco said making sure he had Harry's attention. "We've made sure that each point that we will apparate to is in a naturally warded area heavy in ancient magic, just like here. That will give us time to catch our breaths and get ready for the next jump. It will also serve to make sure that the Order, while remaining on our trail, will remain three steps behind, thus ensuring that when we finally make it to the portkey, it will be with minimal risk. It'll also irritate the hell out of Dumbledore."

"My only concern is that they'll figure out we are deliberately leading them on, and therefore separate and head for the various Gringotts branches."

"We are counting on that fact actually. They will split up heading for the most likely Gringotts locations, probably leaving just one small group to actually follow us."

"And that's a plan with minimal risk?" Harry interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, because we've picked a Gringotts that is not a vaults branch like we have been using. This Gringotts is strictly a curse breaker branch. So far Dumbledore is unaware that we have help from inside the bank. Since anyone can obtain a Gringotts portkey for the right price, and Goblins have never formed an alliance with any wizard in regards to war, it will never occur to him that the Goblins have been actively helping us." Sirius smiled soothingly. "One of Albus' problems is that he is absolutely certain that his 'people' will not turn on him."

"And you and Remus?"

"I'm from a dark family and spent twelve years in Azkaban, and Remy is considered a dark creature. He has never fully trusted us. The Weasley's on the other hand, have always been a light family, and he had ties with Molly's brothers in the first year. He would never suspect Bill of helping us."

Harry nodded. He was still worried, but he had to admit that they had a good plan; well as good a plan as they could put together while trying to outrun a bunch of wizards while he was unconscious. Harry also had to admit that they had the headmaster pinned pretty accurately. The man was so convinced of his superiority, that it would never occur to him that his own people would turn against him; Remus, Sirius, and himself excluded. They weren't _his_ people, they were his means to an end; sacrifices for the greater good.

"Hey Kit-"

"Are you going to call me kit now, for the rest of my life?" Harry snorted in laughter.

"Yes I believe I will." Sirius pulled Harry into his lap and gave him a tight hug. "Anyway… its time; we have about a half hour to midnight."

Harry took a deep breath and got to his feet. "Well, I suppose I should take one last look in the mirror yeah? I'll have fox ears and a tail when I wake up."

Draco giggled, "I never thought Potter would be one to preen in front of a mirror."

"Hey," Harry objected, "I've only had this great head of hair for less than three months; forgive me for wanting to remember it in case it turns into fur or something."

"I don't think that will happen, but…" Sirius trailed off. "Come on Kit," he led them out and into Harry's room, "lie down and take the potion. We'll see you tomorrow morning Kit."

Sirius, Remus, and even Draco all gave Harry a big hug and stayed to watch as he fell asleep.

"You and Draco go double check and make sure that we haven't forgotten anything, and take care of shrinking things and packing them in your belts. I want to make sure that we can leave as soon as his magic settles."

Remus nodded and dipped down to brush his lips over his mates before turning and leaving with Draco. They finished and were settled in chairs by Harry's bedside just as the clock struck midnight, and the teen's magic exploded.

The magic pouring off of Harry pulsed through the room. The three men watched worriedly has Harry's body levitated off the bed and began to glow, veins of pure magic flowing over his body and slowly sinking in, marking new pathways.

"What's happening?" Draco asked.

"His magical core is expanding into his nervous system. See how it's flowing down his legs and arms, and into his hands pooling at the finger tips?" At Draco's nod Remus continued. "That means that he'll most likely not need his wand any longer. He's now directly connected to his core; meaning that his core when it began to expand to compensate for the influx of magic, it didn't have enough room, so it made more by expanding in tendrils, following his nervous system throughout his body."

"Wow." Draco and Sirius breathed.

Remus chuckled. "Look, the light is beginning to fade, and… our hour is nearly up. Draco come here," Remus held out his arms for the blond. "As soon as his body hits the bed, Sirius will grab him, and we'll begin apparating for the next hour."

Draco moved into Remus' embrace and held onto the werewolf tightly, watching Sirius hover over Harry's bed. Just as Harry's body hit the bed, Sirius snatched him up, cradling him in his arms, and they apparated.

At their first stop they waited, watching the surrounding area intently Sirius checking his unconscious son nestled in his arms; just as their ten minutes passed and they readied themselves to apparate again, they heard four loud pops indicating that their trail had found. Sirius laughed out loud and stuck his tongue out at the people following them, and the family apparated again.

Hestia Jones shook her head, "Do the spell!"

Fifty minutes, and five jumps later, left them at their last port of call in Japan. The information from Bill had been accurate, and the Goblins had been waiting for them with their portkey. The men stumbled into the bank exhaustedly grabbing a hold of the portkey, and with little ceremony were whisked away, landing in Christchurch New Zealand. Once again, the goblins lead them to accommodations for the remainder of the night. The small family fell into bed wearily, sleep coming immediately.

~oOo~

Harry was the first one to wake that morning, and had to struggle to get out of Sirius' arms. He finally managed to wiggle free and hurried to first door he saw hoping it was the bathroom. Thankfully it was, and he rushed in heading for the loo. A few minutes and one relieved sigh later, Harry pulled up his boxers, shaking his head when they caught on his tail, "Oh yeah." He shook his head again and moved to the sink to wash his hands and glanced into the mirror. "Son of an effing bitch!"

Sirius, Remus, and Draco rolled out of their beds wands drawn at the loud shout. Sirius followed the screamed explicative's to the bathroom and found his fuming son staring at the mirror, hands clenched in outrage. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong," Harry shouted. "Look at me!"

Sirius blinked. "Kit, you knew that you were going to wake up with a cute little tail and ears."

Harry stomped his foot, "Of course I knew that."

"I don't understand," Remus said from the doorway, Draco standing right behind him. "Then what's the problem?"

"I shrunk," Harry screeched. "I was finally at an almost decent height, and I effing shrunk two inches!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Forks

A/N: EmeraldGreyClouds, thanks for that little bit of funny, you'll notice it here!

Flight; Chapter Six:

"Umm," Sirius stuttered glancing anxiously around for help.

Harry glared at the man, his tail thrashing around angrily.

"You have a really cute fluffy tail?" Sirius tried.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I shrunk, I bloody effing shrunk. Years of being the shortest person in school, years Sirius; how can they bloody do this to me!"

"Who?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Them!" Harry threw his hands in the air. "Whoever it is that decides to eff around with my life!"

Sirius watched in disbelief as tears built up in Harry's eyes and started to trickle down his face. "Oh Kit…"

"Two inches daddy, why? It's just not fair."

Sirius pulled the sobbing teen into his arms and stroked up and down his back. "It's fine, Kit. I think you look adorable. Besides, your cute little ears make up the height difference."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "They do?" He turned around to look in the mirror, watching avidly as his ears, his fox ears, twitched back and forth. "I guess they do." He said grudgingly.

"See Kit," Sirius smiled reaching out a hand to caress the silky ears. "Everything is just fine."

"I suppose."

"Hey," Remus asked. "Everything ok now?"

Harry's ear twitched and he nodded. "Yeah, it's ok."

"Those are absolutely adorable Harry," Draco grinned.

Harry gave them a small smile. "Yeah, they are huh. Did you see my tail?" He turned around to show it off.

Remus reached out to stroke the fluffy appendage. "Soft," he smiled.

Harry nodded and turned back to his reflection. His fox ears were the same red as the one lock of hair at his temple, the right one tipped with black the same shade as the rest of his hair. His tail was also red, tipped in black. His build hadn't changed much beyond shrinking that two inches. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes, there's a little diner about ten minutes from here." Sirius grinned.

Harry returned the smile happily. Blueberry pancakes were his favorite.

Twenty minutes later, found Harry, under a glamour, and the four men at a cute little family run café.

"How you feeling Kit, any pain left over?"

Harry finished his bite and grimaced. "My… backside hurts a bit."

Draco snorted.

Harry glared at the blonde, reaching over to smack upside the head. "It's not funny."

Sirius grinned. "Will a half dose do? They're Snape's potions, he stocked me up before we left."

"Yeah, I think it will be fine."

Harry quickly took the potion, sighing in relief a moment later as the last of the pain fled. He happily finished his Blueberry pancakes, and drank his tea waiting for the others to finish.

"Anything special you want to do today Kit?"

"I think it would be nice to explore a bit? It's so pretty here. Would it be safe?"

"Safe enough I think," Remus nodded looking at Sirius.

They spent the afternoon strolling around, taking in greenery, and just generally enjoying themselves. Harry especially liked it, being outside felt… right. That evening, they sat down and decided the course they would take getting to their new home. Sirius went to the bank briefly, to send a couple of secure messages; one to Bill, and the other to Billy Black.

Presents and cake, and a happy little kit headed for bed.

~oOo~

Jacob sighed, and sat down to watch the ocean. He found it soothing to watch the waves chase each other, ripples of salty water rushing up the beach, lapping at his toes. The water was warmer this time of year, but unless you were used to it, it was still cold.

Last night he had taken that last step and spoke to the council. Sam had immediately objected, it was the leeches' problem, not theirs. Jacob had stared at him angrily, every time he had tried to speak up, Sam had over ridden him. So for the first time since the change, Jacob had stood up and asserted himself. Sam had been Alpha by his proxy, not because he was naturally the leader of their pack. The fight had been short and brutal, the mental battle eventually giving way to a physical fight. It had been close, but Jacob was the alpha, and he took his position in the end, Sam being forced to acknowledge his authority.

"_This is not just the leeches' problem, it is also ours." Jacob growled out. "Bella has become someone we do not know. I no longer trust her; how long until she tells someone something just to spite us?"_

"_This is the leeches' fault, why do we have to deal with it?" Paul sneered._

"_Because in the end, the leeches' are our brothers," Jacob said softly. "Natural enemies yes, but can you deny that we are both removed from the humans?" He turned to look at each pack member, then the elders of the clan. Jacob shook his head. "She has become a danger. Charlie… he's not aware of the games his daughter is playing. What she is doing, could get him hurt as well."_

_Billy Black straightened up. "You really think it has gone that far son?" Charlie was his best friend and he didn't want him to get hurt._

"_Yes," Jacob sighed. "Bella's changed. And not just because of the leeches',"  
he turned to glare at Sam. "I don't know what has happened to her, but I… We need to speak with the Cullen's."_

"_Why must we speech with the leeches'," Sam bit out angrily. _

"_Were you listening," Jacob snapped. "Whatever we decide to do, we'll have to tell the Cullen's anyway. It would be better to speak with them first."_

Jacob stood up abruptly, decision made. He would cross the border and speak with the head of the coven.

~oOo~

Gringotts was busy. Dumbledore had spent the last week trying to get into Harry's vaults, and the Goblins were getting irritated. It had fallen to Bill to explain to the old man that it didn't matter what paperwork he presented. They had standing orders that no matter what was presented, if didn't come directly from a certain three people, he wouldn't be getting into Harry's vaults.

Bill sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Dealing with Dumbledore, and the Order, and Voldemort, and the Prophet was beginning to take his toll on him; and on top of that, Harry's birthday was today. He knew from the various reports, that only one group had gotten anywhere close to Harry, but they had been unsuccessful. The locating net they had tried to cast had been just that much too late.

Hestia Jones was especially angry. Apparently Sirius had stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. _"Damn man, what they hell is he thinking taking off with Potter that way?"_ she had paced up and down the Great Hall fuming.

On top of everything else, the Order had been unceremoniously evicted from Grimmauld Place; Bill of course had been expecting it. Dumbledore having had been there when the wards changed, had been dumped outside on his arse. Bill had laughed himself sick later that day; he had never in his entire life heard Dumbledore swear, and at the evening's emergency meeting, the old man had been cussing up a storm.

The redhead finally gathered up his waning energy, and stood to head for home just and an interoffice memo came flying into his office to land on his desk. Folded inside the short envelope bearing his name was three letters.

Bill,

Harry's inheritance went fine. He's got the cutest little fox ears and fluffy tail. As you probably already know, the Order was unsuccessful last night. In fact I made Hestia pretty mad, or at least I hope I did. Never liked that woman much anyway, she seemed to think it would be ok to try and seduce _my _wolf.

Anyway, we'll be spending the next week slowly making our way to Forks. We could use a new stock of pain potions if you think you could get some to us. Harry had to use a little more than we thought he would, but then again my little Kit grew three extra appendages over night. Remus says to tell Sniv thanks for the ones he was able to get us originally.

If you are able, Draco has enclosed a short note for his parents… but only if you can get it to them without compromising your safety. Also included is a letter to my contact in Forks, if you could also see that that gets to him. Harry wants you to know that he misses you all and that he loves you and hopes to see you soon. He said it's ok to give the twins the key to that vault now.

Good Luck, The Marauders

Bill grinned at the message, and pulled out the pictures attached to the back. Harry was indeed adorable with his little ears and tail.

~oOo~

It had taken Harry an extra week to learn how to control his magic. The first time he had tried to use his wand, it had exploded. He'd looked at the shattered pieces of holly and teared up. His wand had been his escape. Remus had seen how much losing his wand had affected him, and using a nifty piece of transfiguration, had made Harry a bracelet from the pieces of shattered wood. The phoenix feather had had an unbreakable charm placed around it, and Remus had shrunk it and attacked to the bracelet as a charm. The thoughtful gift had made Harry tear up even more, and the little kit had spent the rest of the day cuddled up on this papa's lap.

After the accident with his wand, Remus and Sirius had spent the next week re-teaching the first five years of his magical education wandlessly. The first day he had been able to place the glamour on himself, had been cause for celebration; so Sirius spent the day looking and was able to find a naturally warded area, and after casting a few more anti muggle charms, the two teens had been let out on their brooms.

The adults had gotten a good laugh watching them. Draco had taken to grabbing Harry's tail in order to slow the other teen down, and Harry had retaliated in kind later, by charming all of the blonds' hair off. Draco had screamed for the entire two hours it had taken Harry to finally counter the charm. Draco hadn't touched the kit's tail since.

Their arrival in Forks, Washington had been anticlimactic at best. They had taken muggle transport for the trip across the pond, and from the airport to their new home. Draco and Sirius being the only ones awake enough to appreciate the limo Sirius had arranged. The exhausted foursome stumbled though the front door, and opened bleary eyes enough to locate beds and collapse for some much needed rest. Harry especially was tired, learning to control his extra magic, and holding a glamour charm for two days straight had been tiring, but he'd managed well.

Upon waking, the first thing that Harry noticed, or rather felt, was the extensive wards all around the property. Bill had done a fine job, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he also felt a few goblin spun wards. Bladder about to explode, he hurried to, what he delightfully discovered, his ensuite and took care of necessary business for the day. A nice long hot shower later, he hurridly dressed and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Hey kit," Sirius was leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in hand, bare foot with damp hair. "You took a long shower, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just needed a boost."

Sirius handed a cup of tea to the kit. "We have just the basics stocked, so I thought we head out for breakfast, then hit the market."

Harry nodded. "The other two up yet?"

"Blondie's primping, and Remy should be down in a few minutes."

Harry finished his tea and stood to rinse his cup. "Do we have transportation?"

Sirius grinned widely, "Sure do, go take a look." He gestured towards a door situated in the corner.

Harry rolled his eyes and wandered over, pulling the door open and reached out to flick the light switch next to his elbow. "Geez," Harry hollered, "conspicuous much Siri?"

Sirius brushed past him to lovingly pat the bonnet of his suv. Sitting in their garage was a BMW ActiveHybrid X6, silver with black flames streaking down the sides.

"If the paint job doesn't get us noticed, the car itself certainly well; you couldn't stick with a Toyota or something could you?" Harry shook his head exasperatedly.

Sirius pouted turning around to face his son. "You don't like it?"

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. "It's very nice dad."

Sirius grinned and swopped over to hug his kit, a hand reaching up to pet soft ears.

Remus wandered out with Draco, watching fondly as father and son had a moment, "Breakfast?"

Harry pulled back grinning at Remus, "Hey dad, can I drive?"

~oOo~

"Is there something we can do for you?" Carlisle asked politely. They had met Jacob at the treaty line per the werewolf's request.

"We need to talk about Bella."


End file.
